Fan:Agumon (AA)
Agumon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon AA. Agumon is partner to the Neo-DigiDestined leader Taiji Bashin, the alternate version of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, & often counterpoints his partner. While both are matched well in that they can act rather brashly & hot-headedly when their friends are in danger, Agumon is typically the more cautious one, even if his partner disregards his advice. The pair joke around with each other a lot & go through many trials together, but their trust in each other is evident. Personality Agumon is much like his partner in that he can be kind & compassionate, but he is more serious than Taiji. Though he can act rashly, Agumon is more cautious & less prone to getting into sticky situations, though he follows & protects his partner all the way. He can get philosophical at times as well. Agumon also shares Taiji's main trait of being incredibly courageous. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. *'Claw Attack' (Cross Fight): Slashes with claws. * : Attacks with claws. Description Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Botamon's Digi-Egg Botamon's Digi-Egg is held alongside Taiji's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Courage, & the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, & Crests. |- | Botamon Botamon is Agumon's Fresh form. Attacks * : Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. Attacks * : Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. * : Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form. Attacks *'Nova Blast': Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. His left arm is called the "Trident Arm". Attacks *'Giga Blaster' (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. *'Mega Claw' (Trident Arm): Shoots his "Trident Arm" to slash, stab, or wrap up enemies. |- | WarGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets and the "Brave Shield" on his back. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Terra Force': Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses his "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes his "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Omnimon Omnimon is a Mega Digimon who is the result of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon DNA digivolving. His right MetalGarurumon hand holds the "Garuru Cannon" & his left WarGreymon hand conceals the "Grey Sword", while his left arm also has the "Brave Shield Omega". Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the "Grey Sword" which emerges from the WarGreymon head. *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Fires colossal energy balls at foes from the "Garuru Cannon" which emerges from the MetalGarurumon head. *'Double Torrent': Freezes foe in a wave of ice from the MetalGarurumon head before incinerating them in a burst of fire from the WarGreymon head. |- | VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is WarGreymon's alternate Mega Form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Breaker", a gigantic crushing sword. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Gaia': Splits the Dramon Breaker and equips the pieces to its arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Omnimon Superior Mode Omnimon Superior Mode is a Mega Digimon who is the result of VictoryGreymon & ZeedGarurumon DNA digivolving. His right ZeedGarurumon hand holds the "Super Garuru Cannon" & his left VictoryGreymon hand conceals the "Super Grey Sword", while his left arm also has the "Supreme Shield Omega". Attacks *'Super Garuru Cannon': Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the "Superior Garuru Cannon". *'Super Grey Sword': Slashes with the invincible "Grey Sword". *'Super Double Shot' (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire & ice from the VictoryGreymon & ZeedGarurumon heads. *'Super Omega Blast'